


Choc Microbien, la fic de la BD

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: La glorieuse adaptation en texte de la glorieuse BD qui a fait de moi une espèce de groupie de merde quand j'étais en 2nde.Bons souvenirs.





	Choc Microbien, la fic de la BD

****

_Introduction_

Bienvenue dans mon journal de bord, si je peux l’appeler comme ça vu ce que j’y raconte. Moi, je suis une simple prof d’Histoire. Je travaille dans deux lycées différents, à une demi-heure de route l’un de l’autre : Vauban, à Lyssaire, et Rimbaud, à Homarville. La raison pour laquelle j’ai rassemblé tous ces petits paragraphes où je raconte ma vie ? Allons-nous dire que certaines personnes en ont fait quelque chose de… Particulier au minimum.

Voici donc ce « petit » journal de bord, racontant une anecdote étant devenue une sacrée histoire…

_Vendredi 9 mai 2014, avant de partir pour Rimbaud_

Cela fait depuis mardi que je suis enrhumée à présent. Je crois que ça dégénère, ce qui ne m’est (presque) jamais arrivé, et ça m’inquiète. Depuis avant-hier, je tousse, et ce de plus en plus. Je ne tombe malade qu’en hiver habituellement, à part cette fois en novembre il semblerait…

La toux est revenue me voir après trois mois d’absence, accompagnée de ce mal de gorge annuel que je déteste tant. Je suis bonne pour racheter ces pastilles pour la gorge, j’imagine. Quel bonheur.

Aujourd’hui, bien sûr, je commence à 8h et finis à 18h. Avoir une journée courte était trop demander visiblement, mais il faut faire avec… Heureusement que c’est le week-end derrière, comme ça j’aurai enfin le temps d’aller chez le médecin et de corriger les interros que je prévois de faire faire à mes Secondes.

J’ai deux heures les 2D4 aujourd’hui. J’espère qu’ils ne seront pas énervés pour ce vendredi de rentrée. Je redoute encore ce que Justine pourrait me dire. Elle peut être si acerbe…

 

_Vendredi 9 mai 2014, récré de 10h_

Ce matin, j’étais en surveillance de devoir commun assez loin, dans la salle 315, au troisième étage. Bien sûr, comme tu dois attendre que le collègue arrive te relayer car tu ne peux pas laisser les élèves seuls (ce qui est complètement stupide puisqu’ils sont occupés à bosser), t’arrives en retard avec au moins deux bonnes minutes.

Heureusement pour moi (et mon retard), mon collègue Régis m’avait demandé par mail plus tôt dans la semaine si je pouvais lui laisser les premières minutes du cours d’Histoire avec les 2D4 pour leur introduire Sciences-Po. C’est donc lui qui leur a ouvert la salle et les a fait entrer, or ils avaient l’air presque étonné de me voir arriver. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi, mais bon.

J’ai tout de même ri intérieurement quand il leur a dit, alors que j’étais appuyée contre la porte en train de reprendre mon souffle et d’écouter (oui, je suis très curieuse) qu’ils devraient m’attendre cinq minutes. Ah je viens de comprendre en fait…

D’ailleurs, Ludovic a absolument tenu à ce que je vienne à la pièce de théâtre du lycée de ce soir. J’ai accepté : pourquoi pas ? De plus, je suis incapable de corriger des copies le vendredi soir sans manquer de m’endormir sur mon bureau. Donc, j’ai accepté volontiers.

En espérant juste que Justine ne se foute pas de ma tronche avec mon rhume… Quoique pour l’instant elle n’a encore rien dit.

 

_Vendredi 09 mai 2014, entre Rimbaud et Vauban (11h-12h)_

Je me suis humiliée devant tout le groupe 2 de la 2D4, pendant leur heure d’ECJS. J’aurais dû m’en douter que ça allait m’arriver, mais ça ne prévient pas, ces trucs-là.

Elles (étant donné que, sans Ludovic, absent pour raisons de répétition générale, ce groupe n’est composé que de filles) faisaient l’interro de la leçon d’Histoire que les élèves devaient préparer eux-mêmes (entraînement pour l’oral très efficace, d’après moi en tout cas) tranquillement. D’ailleurs, la classe était silencieuse et j’imagine que seuls mes mouvements pouvaient se faire entendre.

Cela faisait, quoi, un quart d’heure que la classe était plongée dans le silence quand, soudainement, j’ai éternué. D’habitude, j’arrive à le voir venir et m’en empêcher, mais c’est sorti tout seul cette fois-ci.

Les élèves ont toutes levé la tête de leur copie, m’embarrassant encore plus que je ne l’étais déjà. J’ai dû rougir, me connaissant, pendant que j’essayais de me voiler la face avec mes mains, murmurant « Pardon… ». Ça a provoqué quelques pouffements de rire dans la salle.

Bizarrement, après le cours, Justine ne s’est pas foutue de moi avec ça. Pourtant, elle se moque de moi dès qu’elle le peut et trouvera toujours un truc à me balancer dans la tête. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais c’est étrange.

Enfin bref. J’ai cours avec mes Secondes de Vauban cette après-midi. J’espère que l’incident de ce matin ne se reproduira pas avec eux, bien qu’ils soient plus indulgents que les 2D4. Mon autre espoir est que ce satané rhume n’empirera pas pendant la journée…

 

_Vendredi 9 mai 2014, 14h_

Claude a essayé de m’assassiner avec un thermomètre quand je suis passée dire bonjour en salle des profs. Je ne sais pas ce qu’à ce gars, mais il me fait peur parfois. Là, j’étais assez mal à l’aise.

Ma fièvre commence à sérieusement monter, comme le prouvent mes frissons et autres impressions d’avoir chaud et froid en même temps. Ça ne se voit pas sous ma veste, mais j’ai la chair de poule. J’ai depuis deux heures mal à la tête et ça ne fait qu’empirer. Sans parler de ma toux devenue plus violente encore. Je n’arrive presque plus à me retenir de tousser.

Je sens que ça ne va pas aller en s’arrangeant, hélas…

 

_Vendredi 9 mai 2014, récré de 16h_

Et dire que je finis à 18h… Je ne suis même pas sûre de finir ma journée à ce rythme. Je n’arrive plus à me retenir de tousser, et bien sûr, plus je tousse, plus ma gorge se décide à me faire tousser. Ça dure depuis deux heures et ça ne va pas s’améliorer.

Pour empirer les choses, un mal de tête s’est progressivement invité. Actuellement, je peux vous dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas eu une telle migraine. Je commence à avoir du mal à faire cours à cause de mon esprit qui s’embrouille de plus en plus au fil des heures.

J’ai encore un peu de chance : les élèves sont bien moins énervés qu’à Rimbaud. Du moins, pour l’instant. Je redoute de devoir élever la voix ce soir, avec ma gorge qui empire encore. Je vais vraiment reprendre mes pastilles. J’en ai encore de cet hiver.

Aller, plus que deux heures à tenir…

 

_Vendredi 09 mai 2014, revenant de Vauban (18h)_

Oh ma tête… Pitié, donnez-moi une aspirine avant qu’elle n’explose. Je la tenais en repartant de Vauban, tout en toussant à en vomir. Les collègues ont dû se demander ce que je faisais, vu comment ils me regardaient poster mes billets d’absence avant de revenir à ma voiture et donc ma maison.

D’ailleurs, j’étais au bord de l’aphonie. J’ai perdu ma voix plusieurs fois dans ma vie, surtout depuis que je suis prof. A force de faire cours, ma voix s’affaiblissait peu à peu, finissant par complètement disparaître et me laisser incapable de faire cours. Ce soir, je l’ai perdue à la toute fin de l’heure des S1, ma dernière heure de la journée. Je faisais des mouvements de la main pour dire au revoir. Je crois que j’ai réussi à accumuler une deuxième humiliation… Ah, non, trois en fait.

Les S1 ont profité du fait que j’étais loin d’être en bon état pour me faire une blague acerbe. Pendant l’heure, ils parlaient plus fort que d’habitude (quand je suis bien malade, bien sûr !) et je leur ai reproché, comme tout prof ferait. Pour se faire passer pour innocents, ils ont dit qu’ils ne parlaient pas. Bien sûr, avec mon mal de crâne, j’ai cru que c’était juste moi qui hallucinait comme Jeanne d’Arc et je m’en suis excusée.

Alors que je m’apprêtais à continuer mes excuses, on a toqué à la porte de la salle. J’y ai répondu un « oui » affaibli par ma voix abimée. Une collègue a claqué la porte et m’a dit : « Mme Coquille, vos élèves font trop de bruit, faîtes-les taire ! », avant de partir en claquant encore la porte.

Je n’ai rien contre elle, mais il serait temps que les gens retiennent que je ne m’appelle pas « Jonquille ». Enfin, on passe son temps à écorcher mon nom… Moi qui pensais que c’était facile à mémoriser.

En tout cas, je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Je n’ai pas le courage d’aller chez le médecin ce soir et encore moins de corriger des copies.

 

_Vendredi 9 mai 2014, après avoir consumé ce qui me restait d’énergie (19h30)_

Ça y est ! J’ai enfin retrouvé mon aspirine, mes pastilles pour la gorge et des paquets de mouchoirs avec des mouchoirs dedans (oui, j’ai fait un génocide aujourd’hui). Ma fièvre est montée à 39,7° durant la journée, ce qui fait plus d’un degré que ce matin. Tu m’étonnes que j’aie l’impression que ma tête va exploser si je fais quoique ce soit.

Je viens de me rappeler que j’avais été invitée à cette pièce de théâtre. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour Ludovic. Il avait l’air si déterminé à m’y amener que je ne peux que m’en vouloir pour être dans un si mauvais état. Je vais devoir m’excuser lundi… Si je peux me lever de mon lit d’ici là, ce qui me semble pour l’instant impossible.

Ce rhume a vraiment trop dégénéré pour que je puisse y résister aussi facilement que d’habitude. J’ai pour habitude de rester assez tard le vendredi soir (si je ne m’endors pas de moi-même avant), mais ce soir, je me suis couchée peu après être rentrée (après avoir pris mes médicaments, mes mouchoirs et un seau d’eau). Je suis exténuée et incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Cette journée fut un enfer…

Je serais déjà endormie si ma migraine n’était pas une des pires que j’ai eues. Donc je suis condamnée à me droguer aux médicaments (ou du moins essayer) et me moucher jusqu’à ce que la fièvre m’assomme. En perspective : une super soirée. Et une super nuit en bonus, si ce mal de tête ne s’affaiblit pas.

J’espère que je serais en état d’aller chez le médecin demain… Je ne peux pas avoir qu’un rhume.

 

_Samedi 10 mai 2014, 11h_

Mon alarme de téléphone m’a réveillée vers 10h (va vraiment falloir que je la désactive celle-là). Je n’ai vraiment pas récupéré de ma journée d’hier à cause de l’horrible nuit que je viens de passer. J’ai dû y passer la moitié du temps à tousser si fort que je m’impressionnais moi-même. Je ne m’en pensais pas capable.

Ce matin, j’ai essayé de me lever, rien qu’histoire d’aller prendre une douche. Oui, mes priorités sont étranges, mais ça pourrait toujours me faire un peu de bien. Mais, rien qu’en essayant de me redresser, ma fièvre m’a clouée au lit, sans prévenir. Encore une journée où je ne vais pas être productive, j’imagine.

J’en ai, des copies à corriger : des devoirs communs de Première de Rimbaud, des études de cas de Seconde des deux lycées et ces contrôles d’hier matin. Et dire que je plaisantais quand j’avais dit « Je sens mon week-end s’assombrir » à Valentine à cause de la longueur de sa copie pour une interro de vocabulaire et autres notions.

Je pense que je vais appeler le médecin, je ne peux pas rester dans cet état sans savoir ce que j’ai et surtout comment soigner ça… Heureusement que j’ai récupéré ma voix après hier soir.

 

_Samedi 10 mai 2014, 14h20_

Je n’ai jamais été aussi malade de ma vie. J’ai tout de même réussi à appeler le médecin avec ma voix enrouée et bien affaiblie accompagnée d’une toux si forte que j’avais du mal à entendre ce qu’il me disait ou ce que je disais moi-même.

Finalement, tous mes « efforts » furent vains quand il m’a répondu qu’il ne pouvait pas quitter son bureau. La raison ? Trop de patients dans la file d’attente. Il a insisté pour que je vienne, mais j’ai moi-même insisté pour lui exprimer à quel point j’étais en incapacité de me lever. Il n’a rien voulu entendre, tant pis.

Je n’avais plus qu’à attendre que je sois en meilleur état et aller là-bas. Sachant que je préfère corriger des copies que d’aller chez le médecin, je vous laisse deviner mes priorités.

 

_Samedi 10 mai 2014, 17h40_

J’en peux plus. Je suis en train de pleurer à cause de ce mal de tête. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce que je suis une personne fragile ou non, mais j’ai l’impression d’agoniser. Ma fièvre doit être à son pic, ou du moins j’espère : 41,3°.

Luc, un collègue d’Histoire de Rimbaud, m’a appelée plus tôt cet immonde après-midi. Je n’avais au début pas fait attention à qui m’appelait, mais j’ai tout de suite compris que c’était lui, même si j’avais un temps de compréhension très ralenti par mon état.

J’ai répondu à sa question complètement à côté de la plaque. Il me demandait où j’en étais avec mes copies et je lui ai dit que j’allais aller mieux. Il me répondit alors, assez gêné : _« C’était pas la question Juliette… »_

Alors que j’allais y répondre, embarrassée par ma réponse hors sujet, une forte toux me reprit plus violemment encore. Il me demande encore comment je vais et, surtout, il me demande ce que j’ais. Ne sachant pas, je lui réponds d’une voix enrouée et nasillarde que je n’ai pas encore pu passer chez le docteur. Il me hurle dessus : _« Mais t’attends quoi pour y aller ?! »_

J’allais lui expliquer que je me sentais bien trop mal pour sortir de mon lit, mais une forte toux me prit une fois de plus et je dus raccrocher pour éviter de lui percer les tympans à travers le téléphone. Il était sûrement inquiet pour moi, et je n’ai surtout pas dû le rassurer… Je vais devoir le rappeler demain pour lui dire comment j’irai.

Pour l’instant, je vais essayer de dormir : je suis épuisée alors que je suis restée au lit toute la journée.

 

_Dimanche 11 mai 2014, 13h30_

Je vais enfin mieux. Après avoir passé deux jours à voir mon état empirer sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, je me sentais enfin en meilleure forme ! Ça aurait été encore mieux si un appel sur mon fixe ne m’avait pas réveillée à 9h… Appel auquel je n’ai pas répondu d’ailleurs.

Quand je me suis levée, enfin en état de marcher, j’ai commencé à voir des points noirs qui me semblaient familiers. En effet : étant donné que je n’avais pas mangé depuis vendredi midi, j’ai eu une crise d’hypoglycémie si forte que j’ai dû m’appuyer sur les murs pour aller chercher du sucre, rien que pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que marcher correctement et décemment.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n’étais plus malade. Ma fièvre est dans les environs de 39° et devrait continuer à baisser dans la journée. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais passer mon après-midi à corriger des copies ! Bon, comme ça ce sera fait et je passerai moins de temps là-dessus lundi et mardi.

Le fait que je n’ai plus mal à la tête est la meilleure chose que j’aurais pu espérer (après ne plus être malade du tout et ne pas avoir de copies à corriger). Or, je suis assez idiote aujourd’hui. J’ai trempé ma salle de bain en me lavant les cheveux parce que j’avais oublié de les attacher sur ma tête avec une serviette. La fin de l’année n’est pourtant pas si près que ça…

Bon, puisque je n’ai toujours pas faim, je vais aller commencer mes corrections. En espérant que ça aille plutôt vite.

 

_Dimanche 11 mai 2014, 16h20_

Ma tête… Je corrige ce que j’ai pu dire avant : voici le pire mal de tête que j’ai eu de ma vie. J’en suis presque au stade d’avaler une boîte entière d’aspirine juste dans l’espoir qu’elle soit un tout petit peu moins douloureuse.

Je suis hors service et j’ai à peine corrigé la moitié des devoirs communs de Première. J’ai envie de perdre connaissance. Je sais que si j’avale ma boîte d’aspirine ça risque d’empirer mon état qui est déjà bien mauvais à cause de ma migraine. Il ne me reste plus qu’attendre en bougeant aussi peu que possible ou juste m’assommer avec le premier truc que je trouve rien que pour passer le temps.

Je suis incapable de savoir pourquoi j’ai aussi mal à la tête aussi soudainement. Corriger des copies est mon quotidien depuis une paire d’années et je ne vois pas pourquoi en corriger à peine 17 m’a donné une telle migraine. Je suis encore clouée au lit, mais juste à cause de cette douleur seulement.

Je suis sur le point de m’évanouir, si seulement j’arrivais à agripper ma boîte…

_Lundi 12 mai 2014, en route vers Rimbaud (10h)_

Je suis sûre que j’ai fini par perdre connaissance hier. J’ai ce trou de mémoire dérangeant à la place de douloureux souvenirs de migraine. Je déteste ne pas savoir pourquoi, mais j’imagine que je vais devoir faire avec ce manque d’information. Quel bonheur.

Aujourd’hui, je suis enfin en état de faire cours ! Tant mieux, j’ai du pain sur la planche. J’ai mon seul cours en classe complète de la semaine avec les 2D4 aujourd’hui et je suis bien déterminée à leur apprendre le programme sur la conquête de l’Amérique latine par les Espagnols et les Portugais.

Mais quelque chose me fait peur concernant cette classe. C’est dans celle-ci qu’il y a Ludovic, le pauvre garçon que voulait m’inviter à la représentation. Je redoute qu’il me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas venue. Je ne sais même pas moi-même et je devrais franchement aller chez le docteur pour me faire examiner. Luc me l’avait reproché samedi et je n’ai pas envie qu’il me refasse le coup aujourd’hui.

Et merde, je viens de me rendre compte que j’avais complètement oublié de l’appeler, celui-là. Bon, vu la migraine que j’avais, c’est peut-être pas si mal pour moi.

 

_Lundi 12 mai 2014, en route vers Vauban (13h)_

C’est pas vrai… Justine m’a décrédibilisée encore plus que je ne l’aurais fait moi-même. Cette fille peut être si horrible parfois. Enfin, j’imagine que ça partait d’une bonne intention cette fois-ci. Vu qu’elle ne faisait pas preuve d’autant de sarcasme qu’à son habitude.

Tout à l’heure, après le cours des 2D4, Ludovic et elle sont un peu restés. C’est là qu’elle m’a demandé s’il y avait une épidémie de rhume. J’ai commencé à répondre, avant de me rendre compte que c’était une manière indirecte d’aborder le sujet qui fâche. J’ai essayé d’esquiver en disant juste que ça m’avait bien amochée (ce qui est vrai), pensant qu’elle allait comprendre et me laisser tranquille.

D’ailleurs, Ludovic l’a compris plus vite que moi. C’est ainsi qu’il m’a dit : _« Madame, vous étiez pas à la pièce vendredi soir... »_

Incapable de leur mentir, puisqu’ils remarqueraient la supercherie, je leur réponds honnêtement en résumant ces trois horribles jours, dont je devrais encore récupérer à la base. Ouais, moi et les congés maladies, c’est pas trop ça. Tous les deux ont l’air d’avoir moyennement compris. J’aurais insisté si le temps ne les pressait pas vers leur cours de Français.

On verra bien s’ils ont compris la semaine prochaine…

 

_Lundi 12 mai 2014, en revenant de Vauban (18h)_

L’après-midi n’eut rien de particulier. A part le fait que je vais bien sûr moins bien que ce matin (oui, mon mal de tête est revenu, mais beaucoup moins fort) et que les collègues de Vauban m’ont beaucoup demandé comment j’allais. Je devais vraiment avoir l’air d’aller mal vendredi.

Les S1 ont été irréprochables tout à l’heure. Je pense qu’ils ont compris de la dernière fois. Du moins, j’espère. Ou ils ont senti l’étude de cas que je leur avais collé passer. J’adore le livre d’Histoire de ce lycée : celui de Rimbaud n’a pas ces images explicites que j’aime tant montrer aux élèves.

Je dois aller chez le docteur ce soir. Je me demande toujours autant de quoi j’essaie de me remettre. Je suis encore malade après tout.

_Lundi 12 mai 2014, de retour à la maison (19h30)_

J’ai fini par aller chez le médecin avant de rentrer, bien que je sois encore épuisée après les cours à cause de ce « rhume » qui n’en finit plus. Je somnolais dans la salle d’attente, avant que les pleurs d’un enfant me sortent de ma torpeur. A vrai dire, je crois même que j’ai fini par m’endormir à un moment, puisque j’étais en train de baver sans m’en rendre compte.

Mon médecin est encore un homme très particulier. Je change de médecin à chaque fois que je déménage et j’ai pas mal déménagé depuis que je suis devenue prof, en 2007, donc j’évite de m’habituer à un seul docteur. Il n’y a que quand j’étais gamine que je n’en changeais pas tout le temps. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas être nostalgique de l’époque où j’avais des otites, la varicelle et la grippe.

Je pense qu’il a dû avoir un peu de mal à m’examiner pour être honnête. Je n’arrêtais pas de tousser et j’ai fini par m’endormir quand il me listait les symptômes. Il m’a réveillée en criant et en me révélant ce que j’avais.

Après trois jours à me demander ce qui se passait avec ce rhume, j’ai enfin su ce que c’était : une trachéite, donc une maladie virale (encore un truc à répliquer dans la tête de Justine). La trachéite étant une maladie sérieuse et très horrible à supporter, autant dire que je ne suis pas du tout optimiste quant à ma convalescence… Si on peut appeler ça une convalescence.

J’ai une pile de médicaments à prendre rien que pour définitivement me débarrasser du virus. Le pharmacien ne m’a pas crue au début. Oui, je lui ai demandé directement car j’ai réussi à décrypter l’écriture de mon médecin. Mais il a tenu à voir les 5 pages d’ordonnance. Et voilà, j’ai dû payer 125€ en médicaments et ce n’est évidemment pas remboursé par la Sécu.

Je vais retourner corriger quelques copies, avant d’aller me coucher. Je risque de m’endormir le stylo à la main, mais ça ne sera pas la première fois.

 

_Lundi 12 mai 2014, 22h30_

Justine… Cette fille n’est vraiment pas banale. Je n’ai jamais croisé une élève aussi singulière de ma carrière.

Tout à l’heure, après avoir corrigé peu de copies parce que je manquais de tomber de fatigue (et d’ennui), je me suis dit que je devrais quand même aller voir mes mails. Quelque chose que je n’ai pas pu faire ce week-end pour raison de… Maladie, voilà. Puisque je n’avais rien de palpitant pour Vauban, à part pour quelques mails concernant la sortie de vendredi, je ne vais expliquer ici.

Pour Rimbaud… C’est une toute autre histoire. Je n’avais « que » deux mails dans ma boîte de réception : deux mails d’une certaine Justine Lhotar. Je n’ai pas dû l’introduire correctement, donc je vais le faire maintenant dans cette « petite » note.

 

_Justine, l’élève la plus… Euh…Comment dire… Spéciale que j’ai connue_

Justine est une fille assez normale à première vue : cheveux blond foncé et yeux bleus, j’ai cru qu’elle allait être l’intello timide quand je l’ai vue pour la première fois en cours. Je me trompais complètement, mais à un niveau…

C’est une artiste incomprise. Elle dessine énormément, et croyez-moi, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Elle a fait une BD entière sur le voyage de la Section Euro de Rimbaud où j’accompagnais. Elle n’y était pas, donc c’est plus une série de gags assez… Spéciaux. Comme elle.

Personnellement, je la trouve également très étrange : elle me tourne autour depuis des mois et ça me perturbe. Il y a des fois où je suis très mal à l’aise, mais jamais je ne le montre. Je dois avoir des talents de comédienne.

Enfin, elle est sympa, ce n’est pas le problème. On s’entend assez bien même, mais je crois qu’elle abuse quand même du sarcasme. Non, oubliez ce reproche sur le sarcasme : c’est un de ses meilleurs atouts.

 

Justine est une amie de Ludovic, celui qui voulait m’inviter. Le premier mail qu’elle m’avait envoyé datait de vendredi, vers 15h30. Il était court et peu intéressant : il indiquait juste les horaires de la pièce. Le second… C’est une toute autre histoire.

Le second mail était très long. Je ne me souviens pas d’en avoir reçu un aussi long en fait. Et surtout de la part d’un élève. Vu à quelle heure il était envoyé et son sujet, je ne m’attendais à rien de glorieux. Justine fatiguée doit être encore pire que la Justine que je vois toutes les semaines.

Et ce mail, mais ce mail… C’était une des choses les plus drôles que j’ai lues pour quelque chose qui devait être si sérieux ! J’aurais dû noter les meilleures phrases et expressions qu’elle ait pu écrire. Bien sûr, Justine a juste voulu demander pourquoi je n’étais pas à la pièce et ça partait d’une bonne attention. Mais j’ai tellement ri en le lisant.

Bien que je lui aie déjà répondu ce midi, quelque chose me disait que je me devais d’y répondre. Evidemment, ma réponse fut courte (surtout par rapport à quoi je répondais), mais avais-je encore beaucoup à lui dire sans trop révéler de ma vie privée ?

Pour l’instant, je vais aller prendre mes médicaments et aller me coucher, je suis en train de progressivement m’endormir…

 

_Mardi 13 mai 2014, 11h_

Il y a un temps superbe dehors ! Je suis surprise qu’on ait un tel soleil par chez nous, même en mai. Ça aurait été mieux si je n’avais pas encore des copies à corriger, mais je n’aurais qu’à me dire qu’il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça la seule fois où je sortirai de la journée.

Pourquoi une seule fois ? Parce que je suis aphone aujourd’hui encore. Quand je suis allée chercher le courrier ce matin, j’ai vu le voisin et j’ai voulu lui dire bonjour. Sauf que… Rien n’est sorti de ma bouche. Voilà, plus de voix à cause des cours et des appels téléphoniques. Ah, quel bonheur… Bon, je n’irai pas faire cours aujourd’hui… Je me serais bien vue essayer de prévenir Vauban de mon extinction de voix au téléphone tiens. Au moins, je pourrais finir ma correction une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

_Mardi 13 mai 2014, 14h10, en route vers Vauban… Quoi ?!_

Mais qu’est-ce que le proviseur me cherche ?! Je ne suis pas en train de devenir parano, rassurez-moi… ? Est-ce que ma tête me joue encore un sale tour ? Enfin, je vais expliquer…

Tout à l’heure, alors que j’avais juste fini ma pile d’Epreuves Communes (un peu tard, j’en conviens), j’ai reçu un appel de Vauban. Avant de continuer, je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis parfaitement aphone et incapable de prononcer un seul mot sans tousser si fort que je ne m’entends plus « parler ». Quand j’ai décroché, une secrétaire, sûrement de mauvaise humeur, m’a appelée en m’expliquant de sa voix suave (plus ou moins) que j’étais convoquée chez le proviseur.

Oui, moi, jeune prof d’Histoire dont les collègues ont du mal à retenir le nom de famille, est convoquée chez le proviseur pour s’expliquer. Je n’ai pas le souvenir d’avoir tabassé un élève pour autant… Surtout que je suis en incapacité de m’expliquer ayant une extinction de voix.

Bon, je suis devant la porte de son secrétariat… Je n’ai plus qu’à espérer qu’il y ait du papier et un crayon dans son bureau.

 

_Mardi 13 mai 2014, revenue de Vauban (15h05)_

Tu parles d’un gâche-temps… Le proviseur voulait juste me parler de ce qui s’est passé vendredi soir. Bon, j’aurais bien voulu lui expliquer que les S1 ont voulu me faire une plaisanterie et que la collègue d’en face m’a demandé de les faire taire… Mais j’en étais incapable, bien évidemment.

Cet homme a dû croire que je me foutais de lui. Ben ouais, je ne lui répondais pas et je me retenais juste de lui tousser dessus. J’ai fini par prendre mon téléphone et écrire ce que je voulais dire avec le bloc-notes. Juste avant qu’il ne me reproche de regarder mon téléphone plutôt que lui parler, je lui ai montré ce que j’aurais bien voulu dire.

Me sachant en incapacité de parler, il me laissa partir en me redonnant un RDV. Je l’ai échappé belle cette fois-ci. J’espère que d’ici là les S1 ne me referont pas un tel tour…

Bon, je vais reprendre ma correction maintenant. Je n’ai pas grand-chose d’autre à faire maintenant.

 

_Mardi 13 mai 2014, 19h_

On est repartis pour un tour. Je parle bien sûr du décryptage de mes ordonnances. Hier, j’ai juste pris le nécessaire (Doliprane, aspirine et sirops que je connaissais déjà entre autres). Aujourd’hui, le nez toujours aussi bouché, je m’attarde à savoir quoi prendre en premier et comment etc. Il y a l’air d’avoir un ordre particulier pour les prendre.

J’ai fini mes corrections, je n’ai plus à gérer mes copies jusqu’à la semaine prochaine (ce qui est déjà incroyable avec mes trois classes de Seconde). Et je ne redonne rien avant la semaine prochaine, terminé. En tout cas, jusqu’à ce que ma trachéite soit définitivement partie. Si elle part un jour, ce qu’elle ne semble pas déterminée à faire.

Y a trop de boîtes pour que je puisse trouver laquelle prendre en premier. Déjà que je suis fatiguée intellectuellement parlant avec ma correction de la journée et que mon rendez-vous surprise chez le proviseur m’a énervée, je n’ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à savoir quoi prendre en premier. Tant pis, je les prends au pif, de toute façon c’est pareil, non ?

J’ai de tout je crois.


End file.
